


The one who dares to fall is the one who learns to fly

by Musetotheworld



Series: Guardian Angels [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex isn't down for an eternity of nothingness, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, F/F, Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: After struggling to get Guardian Angel Kara Zor-El to act like a proper angel, Archangel Astra In-Ze thought her struggles were over and Heaven could return to it's nice, peaceful state. Then Alex Danvers shows up.
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: Guardian Angels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966090
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61
Collections: General Danvers & Supercat Week 5





	The one who dares to fall is the one who learns to fly

Archangel Astra In-Ze sighs in relief as she watches Kara lead her wife from the Council chamber. For all that this has never happened, Astra wishes them well. Kara’s grown from the young angel who could never understand the purpose of an angel’s life. She’s seen the beauty of the universe, personified in the human she came to love. Change in Heaven might be unheard of, but Astra doesn’t believe it’s such a terrible thing. Not when it’s shown through love like that.

“I never would have guessed there was a fine angel beneath the wild youngster,” Archangel Kas-Ran says with a soft smile as the door closes behind them. “Perhaps I was wrong to vote against her banishment. The time on Earth with the humans has done wonders to settle Kara Zor-El. Perhaps we should consider bridging the gap between the Heavens and Earth.”

Nam-Tor, the strictest of the Archangels, scoffs in response, earning a raised brow from Astra. Archangels may treat each other with a more relaxed demeanor than anyone not on the Council would guess, but rarely do they openly scoff at one another.

“I do not know that you were wrong,” he says, hurrying on past the awkward moment and silent rebuke. “The lessons we intended did sink in, and Kara Zor-El will make a strong addition to Heaven’s might. But this change, it worries me. Heaven is not meant to change. Perfection merely is, perfection does not grow.”

Well, she’d known this argument was coming, but Astra had hoped to put it off a bit longer. “Nam-Tor, do you believe Heaven is harmed by the presence of such a love? Have you received a sign that it is not fit for these halls, for our world?”

The Council freezes at the direct nature of Astra’s question. For all that she is chief among them, Archangels do not fight or challenge one another. Not for eons now, not within the memory of time itself. They might disagree, but the Council never argues. Arguments bring strife, and the last time there was strife within the Council, many of their members Fell. No Archangel would ever risk such a loss again. Astra knows this, but anything less than the pointed question would never solve this issue. Polite disagreement can only do so much.

“No, Archangel Astra In-Ze, I have not.” The reply is overly formal, but Astra knows better than to take offense. There’s no sarcasm or disgruntlement intended, merely caution. They’re in uncharted territory now, and the only safe response is full formality.

“Nor have I. No chill of foreboding, no tension within my mind. And there has been nothing from above. God himself is silent on the matter, trusting our judgment. I do not believe He would be silent if this were a flaw within Heaven.”

Astra watches as the rest of the Council nods in agreement, breathing a hidden sigh of relief that her gamble paid off. Challenging Nam-Tor like that wasn’t a comfortable decision, but it was the only one she could make. At least now she’s put the argument to rest before it can start. After all, no Archangel would argue against God. Not any that are left, anyway.

“Is there any other business before the Council?” she asks when it seems the others have come to the same realization. 

Not that she’s expecting much, but it’s important to get back to something familiar after the day’s events. And right now, that means listening to a report about the number of new guardian angels ready for a solo assignment. For anyone but angels, Council meetings would be deathly boring. With few exceptions, there was never a change. And even when things did change, it was just details. Routine. Kara’s marriage to a human was the most significant change since the Sundering.

“One of the Great Hall guardians reports one of the new arrivals has been causing disruptions.”

Kas-Ran speaks softly, without inflection, but it’s enough to send the Council right back into silence. Disruption in the Great Hall is as unheard of as arguments in the Council room.

“What kind of disruptions?”

Astra beats Nam-Tor to the question by mere seconds, knowing she has to retain control of this meeting or the earlier threatened argument might break out in earnest. She has to avoid that. They all do.

With a small bow of acknowledgment, Kas-Ran continues. “Nothing untoward, merely a strange form of Earth exercises. And when questioned, the human stated merely that they did not wish to lose their shape.”

He seems confused, not that Astra blames him. She doesn’t understand either. What unfamiliar Earth custom could be so important that it transcends the peace of Heaven?

Not for the first time, Astra wonders if perhaps the Archangels on the Council should take their turns among the guardian angels every few years. True, they are charged with the protection of Heaven from all threats that could beset them, but have they traded security for detachment? While full of the proper reverence for human life, have they lost their connection and understanding of it? Are they missing some vital aspect of their duties by not remaining aware of how humanity has changed over the years?

“I take it this is a repeated disruption?”

“Every morning after the Calling of the Light.”

Astra nods, quickly thinking things through. She should assign this to one of the Guardians, the ones who interact with the humans most often. Except, the Guardians brought this to the Council. That implies, at the very least, they aren’t comfortable addressing the situation.

And besides, hadn’t she just thought the Archangels should take their turns among the humans? Perhaps this is a good first step towards that. And she is the highest Archangel on the Council, she should set the example.

“I will visit the Grand Hall tomorrow morning to speak to them. We will see if this disruption can be contained and redirected.”

As she could have predicted, Nam-Tor disagrees almost immediately. “Are you certain such a disturbance requires the presence of an Archangel?”

Standing firm, Astra tries to exude a certainty for the others to sense. She cannot show unease or hesitation, not while things are still unsettled. They need her to be strong.  _ Heaven  _ needs her to be strong.

“I think that any disruption to the Peace of Heaven should be taken seriously. And I do not believe it is a bad thing for a Council member to intervene directly. We remain detached too often as it is.”

This time there’s a ripple of unease at her words, but Astra holds firm. This is no great change, not like a bonding of angel and human in the holiest union known to Heaven. Merely an extension of duties they all take seriously.

Faced with her determination, Astra can see the moment the Council accepts her words. Hopefully, that will be the end of this particular battle. Some deep instinct tells Astra she’ll have enough on her plate without arguments every Council meeting.

***

The next morning finds Astra observing the Calling of the Light from within the Great Hall. There aren’t many beings about, just a few humans and the distant flashes of the Guardians keeping watch. Though there is no real sense of time in Heaven, humans are used to days and nights. They often find comfort in sleep, or the closest thing to sleep here in Heaven. Their dreams are another shade of Paradise, and occasionally Astra wonders what that must be like. She’s not given to envy, but there’s no sin in curiosity. What would it be like, she wonders, to dream like a human?

Shaking that particular musing aside, Astra focuses on the humans scattered across the Hall. Most have a deep sense of contentment around them, an aura of wisdom that tells Astra these humans are some of the oldest in Heaven. They’ve been here long enough to lose at least some of their human habits, going without the pretense of sleep most others indulge in. They’re clearly not the distraction the Guardians mentioned, and Astra puts them from her mind with little more than a nod of acknowledgment sent their way.

It’s not until the Light has completely bathed the Hall that Astra spots the human in question. And there’s no question that it is the right human. While more beings are walking through the Hall now that the Calling is complete, most are calm. Sedate. Peaceful.

Not this human, and Astra realizes why the Guardians called them a disturbance. Though she’s clearly attempted to keep herself out of the way, the strange movements and fierce look upon her face are wholly out of place within the Hall. Tucked into a corner or not, the woman is attracting stares from all who pass. Stares, and muttered comments.

Spreading her wings and coasting down from her perch, Astra notices that the others in the Hall react much the same to her as to the strange woman. The sight of an angel within the Hall is rare, even the Guardians remain mostly hidden. For an Archangel to appear is unheard of.

Clearly, she’d been right about the Council’s distance from everything. No angel should inspire awe from a citizen of Heaven. It’s uncomfortable and unwelcome. She’s a servant, not some grand being they should worship. That isn’t her place.

They’ll have to fix that. No matter what the Council thinks or how they argue, Astra knows this is one change they need to make. Otherwise, the temptation of pride might one day capture another angel. And none of the angels remaining in Heaven wants that to happen again.

Just as Astra’s finished reasoning through all that, she lands near the strange woman. From this close, it almost seems that she’s fighting an invisible opponent, but none of Astra’s senses can pick anything up. And if she can’t sense anything, then nothing is there. Odd, very odd.

“What are you doing?” she finally asks. Several minutes of watching, and she has nothing to show for it. Just greater confusion.

“Practicing.” The response is clipped, and the woman doesn’t pause her movements. “I’ll be done with this set in a minute if you want to talk.”

Momentarily taken aback by the abrupt tone, Astra has to calm herself. Wasn’t she just thinking that the humans gave too much reverence to her? And that she didn’t want that to spread and invite the sin of pride? While short and rude, surely such an attitude is better than the awe still coming from the others in the Hall.

And you don’t become an Archangel without learning the value of patience. She can wait for this woman to finish whatever it is she’s doing. Especially if she’ll receive answers afterward.

Sure enough, it doesn’t take long before the ‘fight’ draws to a close. Patience well rewarded, indeed.

“Sorry about that, but I don’t like stopping in the middle of a set if I can avoid it. It’s a bad habit to get into, even if I don’t have to worry about muscle cramps up here. Which is nice, by the way.” Pausing to gulp down a drink of water from a strange contraption Astra hadn’t seen in the small pile of belongings to the side; the woman doesn’t seem at all bothered by the interruption now that she’s done.

“And what is the purpose of this ‘set’ you’ve been doing, if I may ask?” She’s trying for polite, but everything about the conversation has thrown Astra enough that it comes out a little more accusatory than she intended.

And unfortunately, the woman notices. “Wow, I thought you angels were all goodness and light and all that. Didn’t think you’d have a temper.”

Flushing, knowing she has a point but not liking it, Astra tries to gentle her tone. “We angels are many things, goodness and light merely a part of that. But I ask again, why do you come to the Great Hall every morning to perform this set of yours?”

“There’s more room here, and the light is relaxing. Makes it easier to keep my focus. Not as many people around to distract me.”

It’s a reasonable consideration, but Astra still doesn’t understand why the woman is doing this in the first place. Why does she need someplace free of distractions?

The confusion must be evident on her face, because the woman sighs and puts her water down. “Look, if I need to find another place, I guess I can. I’ve tried to keep out of the way, but this is still pretty public. I won’t stop with the exercises, though. I need to keep my edge. An eternity of peace and quiet sounds boring. At least this way I have something to do.”

“You are the strangest human I have ever met,” Astra says without thinking. The second the words leave her lips, she flushes, wishing one of her powers would let her pluck them from the air before the woman hears. What is going on with her? Is she so unused to humankind that she forgets all sense of decorum halfway through a conversation? That’s hardly fitting for an Archangel.

Thankfully, the woman just laughs rather than taking offense. “Humor and a temper. Maybe I was wrong about you. I’m Alex, by the way. Unless you already know that, being an angel and all.”

“I am Archangel Astra In-Ze.” No angel would ever give an informal name, not that they need many introductions these days. New angels are few and far between. “And no, angels are not all-knowing. We know many things, but to know everything is a gift that does not belong to us.”

Alex nods, not looking bothered by the sudden return to formality. “Well, at least we’re one similar standing there. I’ve never seen an archangel before. You guys don’t come around that often, do you?”

“We have many duties that keep us from these halls,” Astra feels the need to explain. “And we believe humans will find more peace if their days are spent with others who can understand them. Not surrounded by strange beings from another realm.”

“There’s something to that, I guess. But then again, we’re in your realm now. And I don’t know, having angels around was kind of a big part of what I expected Heaven to be like. Not this endlessly peaceful monotony. Paradise is kind of boring, your archangel-ship.”

There’s no anger or disdain in Alex’s voice, but Astra can’t help reeling back a little at the words. A criticism of Heaven? Such a thing hasn’t been uttered in millennia. Not since the great battles, the loss of many good angels Astra once called family. To hear it now brings back many memories she wishes she could forget.

“Hey, I’m sorry,” Alex apologizes quickly, clearly understanding something of Astra’s reaction. “I didn’t mean anything by it. Just that there’s not a lot to do around here. Even summer camp had basket weaving.”

Pushing away the sudden chill, Astra tries to refocus on the conversation that initially brought her here. “Is that why your strange movements every morning? You are attempting to fill your time?”

Alex doesn’t look convinced that changing the subject is that easy, but to Astra’s relief, she goes along with it. “A bit, yeah. And then there’s the fact that I fought hard for my skills. If I sit around doing nothing, listening to harps playing and talking about how calm everything is, what happens to those skills? I can’t seem to get sore muscles up here, but that doesn’t mean I can’t forget how to throw a punch.”

“But why would you need to throw a punch?”

“You never know what’s going to happen. Maybe I won’t. But no skill is ever wasted, not if you keep it sharp. So why not get some workouts in? Keeps me in shape, and fills some of the time. And I kind of hope that maybe someday I’ll find someone who knows another style and is willing to teach me. Not like I don’t have time to learn.” Alex sounds certain, and Astra has to admit there’s a certain amount of sense in her words.

Once, for a time after the battles, angels drilled daily in their martial skills. Hall Guardians and Guardian Angels were just that, warriors charged with protecting both Heaven and humankind. But over the years, things changed. They softened. Now, Astra doesn’t know the last time even the Hall Guardians practiced their martial skills.

And to a point, she can understand that. There’s an unofficial peace these days, between Heaven and the angels that fell. They’ve all made their choices, and for the most part, that’s that. They both exist on their own terms. Occasionally one of the fallen will interfere on Earth, but mostly they ignore that world completely. What do they care about humans?

So no, the angels aren’t constantly wary that an attack might come at any moment. There’s no need. But Astra can see the wisdom in knowing that they would be ready to meet the challenge if something did happen. After all, they’re charged with protecting Heaven and Earth. Shouldn’t they be able to do so no matter what the threat?

But then again, every morning seems excessive, especially in the Great Hall. This is a place of peaceful meditation. Not false battles.

“I will acknowledge the wisdom in your choice, but cannot agree that this is the place for such practice,” Astra says eventually. “The Hall is not a place of strife or war. Battle, whether real or imagined, does not belong within these walls.”

Alex nods, but Astra can sense it’s grudging acceptance at best. 

“So, then where? There isn’t room in the rooms you gave us. I’d run into walls every third move in there. Which by the way, the rooms were also not what I was expecting. Apartments in Heaven were not one of the things they taught in any Sunday school lesson I remember. All like five of them, anyway.”

“Are they uncomfortable?” 

Astra hadn’t heard any complaints about the rooms, identical to those the angels prefer. But then again, would she? The Council has been mostly absent from the humans for years. And the peace of Heaven itself would keep most from complaining in the first place.

“Oh no, they’re great. I literally get to sleep on a cloud these days; it’s the best sleep I’ve ever gotten. They’re just small, which doesn’t matter when you don’t spend your time there. Makes it hard to get in a good exercise, is all.”

“Ah.” Astra doesn’t know how to respond to that. This whole conversation is wholly outside of her understanding at this point. Has she grown so distant without noticing? With every sentence Alex utters, Astra feels she’s missed at least half the meaning behind them.

Still, she’s gotten the important things, she thinks. And an idea on top of that.

“I cannot grant you leave to do your exercises here, but I believe I can find an alternative for you,” she says, not stopping to consider her words. If she does that, she might not actually say them. “What size room would you need to adequately practice these false fights?”

Alex considers it for a moment, clearly weighing not only the question but the offer itself. “A dedicated space would be great. Probably wouldn’t need more than about 25 feet on each wall, a square room. That would give me space to move around easily enough. But what’s the catch? I’m sure Heaven isn’t that different from Earth. There’s always a catch.”

“I want to train with you.”

Once again, Astra hadn’t stopped to think about her words. It’s unheard of. No angel has ever fought with or beside a human. Not even in the kind of mock battles Alex has been practicing.

But Astra knows that once again, she has to set the example. If she wants to shake the other archangels out of their complacency, she has to move first. And if she can’t convince the archangels, she’ll never convince the angels. Or else, if she did…

A split in the Council would be a disaster. Anything more than a mild, momentary disagreement, and the balance could fail entirely. Angels would take sides, and brother might once more fight brother until Heaven shook with the fallout. Not something Astra will ever risk.

Which means that this gamble had better pay off.

“A partner would be nice. Is that it? Because that’s not much of a catch. I’d spar with just about anyone who asked.”

Alex clearly doesn’t understand the significance of Astra’s request, and Astra isn’t about to explain. Better this way, that she thinks it merely a little strange. Not potentially world-shattering.

“I would like to learn your style, and perhaps teach you some of mine,” Astra says, keeping her voice light. “And perhaps learn more of how Earth has changed since I last flew through its skies.”

“Now that sounds more like a fair trade. Sure, I’m willing to teach as much as I’m willing to learn. Should I meet you here tomorrow morning, or will it take you longer than that to find a room? I can do some basic stances in my rooms for a few days, even if they won’t work long term.”

Grateful that at least Alex isn’t insisting on remaining in the Great Hall to practice, Astra quickly runs through all the places that might work. She’d like to keep to the areas traditionally used by humans more than angels, if possible. That way, there’s less chance someone will stumble across them before Astra is ready. 

She feels a flash of guilt at the thought of hiding something from the Council, but rationalizes it away quickly enough. She’s not hiding it from them. She’s waiting to see what comes of her idea so she can present them with a complete picture, rather than merely her own musings.

“I will find a place before tomorrow.” She knows of a few places that might work, and none will be difficult to check. “Tomorrow, immediately after the Calling of the Light, then.”

“Sounds good to me,” Alex says with a smile as she starts to gather her things. “And if you have something easier to move in than the robes, it might not be a bad idea to change.”

***

Astra is early the next day, joining in the Calling as she stands in the Great Hall’s entrance. It’s not something she often does, and she’d forgotten how much peace it brought. Joining in with the chorus, calling along with her brothers and sisters as they summon the Light. She’ll have to join more often.

When she finishes, Alex is standing in front of her, looking a little wide-eyed. “I know you guys named it ‘Calling the Light’, but I didn’t know it actually made you glow. Your wings looked like they were made of fire for a minute there.”

Spreading her wings behind her, Astra focuses for a moment and bathes them in flames. “They were. We call the Light through our bodies, channeling it out through ourselves and into the world. It lends us strength, and we take on a bit of the Light’s aspect as we do.”

She’s attracting more attention than she’d like, so with another moment of focus Astra lets the fire calm, her wings returning to their normal shade of white, with a faint tracing of red along the tips. That seems to impress Alex just as much, but she doesn’t say anything else.

“I found what I believe will be a suitable place,” Astra says after a moment of silence, gesturing out of the Hall. “It’s a bit of a walk from here, but if you consent to allow me to fly us there, it won’t take long.”

Surprisingly, Alex hesitates for a moment. Astra had asked out of consideration, but she hadn’t expected anything other than immediate permission. 

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, I’m just deathly afraid of heights,” Alex explains after a minute, perhaps noticing Astra’s slight frown. “It made some of my training days interesting, and I never did like planes.”

“I do not understand this fear,” Astra admits. “You cannot be hurt or die while within the realm of Heaven, and no Archangel has ever dropped what they carry. But if you would rather walk, that is fine.”

“If you really don’t mind, I would definitely prefer walking. I know I can’t be hurt, but it’s not exactly a reasonable fear to begin with.”

“Then we will walk, and arrive when we arrive. I have no hurry this morning.” It might put a slight damper in her plans to avoid notice, but Astra can work around that. What angel is likely to see them anyway, and even if the humans do, what angel would they tell?

Plus, the walk is an excellent time to learn more about Alex herself before training. Conversation always flows easier when there are other things to focus on. There’s less pressure that way, rather than standing and focusing entirely on the other person.

While they walk, Astra points out landmarks so Alex can find the place on her own, and offers stories about their past. This area was once home to many angels, and she has fond memories of walking these streets all those years ago.

Once humans started appearing in Heaven, of course, the angels had moved to another level. They have wings where humans don’t, so it was easier for them to build new rooms among the clouds and let humans have what already existed—especially given the reduced numbers of angels needing space.

But she’s not focusing on that today. Instead, she tells Alex the happy memories. The building of one statue, shaped just so to remind you of living fire. Or a fountain, always flowing with gentle music that sounds like harps.

And in turn, Alex tells her about what Earth cities are like these days. Astra knows some of it, of course. She’s studied the memories of various guardian angels over the years, most recently Kara’s. But those memories were always from an outsider’s perspective. Not from someone who truly knew the world around them. And Alex is full of surprisingly insightful observations.

“Here we are,” Astra says as they finally arrive, strangely a little disappointed that the journey is over. She’d greatly enjoyed spending time with Alex as they talked, and hopes they’ll have more opportunities in the future. They should, given the agreement that brought them here in the first place, but Astra doesn’t know. Perhaps Alex will prefer to teach rather than discuss.

Walking in, Alex takes in the open room with a satisfied look. “This is a great size and will give us plenty of room. With two in a sparring match, sometimes it’s nice to have room to move.”

It’s a much bigger room than Alex had requested, but none of the others Astra remembered would work. They were all either too close to where angels gathered or had already been repurposed for some other use. This one is a little further than she’d have liked but is otherwise perfect.

“I’m glad that you approve. How would you prefer to begin?”

Sliding her bag from her shoulder, Alex slowly turns to look over the room. “I think there’s enough space for a good warm-up run after some stretches. Then maybe we can have a practice bout to learn a little about each other’s fighting style. Did you bring something easier to move in?”

“Angels wear either robes or armor,” Astra says, shaking her head. “These are not as difficult to fight in as you might think, and armor seemed unnecessary.”

Alex looks doubtful, but shrugs and begins to stretch her limbs. “I don’t know how some of these will work with your wings, but if you want to try and follow what I do, we can get warmed up.”

It feels strange to stretch in this manner, but Astra follows Alex’s lead without a word as she moves from one stance to the next. Some don’t work with her wings at all, but Astra adapts. Why this is necessary, she doesn’t know, but Alex is the teacher here. That was their agreement, and Astra won’t break it that easily. No matter how incongruous it is to have a human commanding an archangel.

“Why do you stretch your limbs in such a manner?” Astra eventually asks, unable to repress her curiosity any longer.

Alex straightens from one of the stretches Astra hadn’t quite managed, one with a full bend at the waist. With her wings, Astra felt too unbalanced to try it, so she’d merely watched as Alex went through a set of them. 

“I probably don’t have to up here, but on Earth, stretches were important before starting any real exercise. Helped keep your muscles from cramping. So I like to start with them. Keeps things familiar.”

Astra nods, already gathering that familiarity is a big part of why Alex does many of the things she does. At least the things Astra knows about. And in turn, that makes her realize how unknown Heaven must be for those who lived the first part of their existence on Earth. It’s a different plane of existence entirely, not something they’ll have any previous experience with. Everything they knew is gone.

And while Astra can’t believe anything on Earth is better than Heaven, she can understand missing what you’ve lost. As she still misses her fallen brothers and the good times they had. So perhaps clinging to something familiar isn’t so strange after all.

“Well, if they are that important, I shall strive to master them.”

“I don’t think you’ll have to try too hard, you seem like a natural,” Alex says as she watches Astra move into one of the first stretches she’d learned. “Angels must be naturally flexible, huh? Not like humans, we have to work for it.”

Another moment that highlights the differences between them, and Astra feels suddenly uncomfortable. “Perhaps we are. But after these stretches of yours, what comes next?”

Alex looks like she recognizes the deflection, but allows it anyway. It’s a kindness Astra appreciates, no matter how strange it feels coming from a human. “Well, normally I’d start up a set or two, or start sparring since I have a partner today. But it’s been too long since I got in a good run, and this place is big enough I won’t feel cramped. So maybe we can start there instead?”

Astra merely nods her agreement, waiting for Alex to take the lead. She hasn’t run anywhere in years beyond memory, not when her wings are much faster than her legs. But that doesn’t matter today. Today is Alex’s time to teach her, and Astra will learn everything she can.

They fall into a comfortable rhythm as they circle the room, and Astra studies the careful way Alex paces her breathing. It doesn’t do much when Astra mimics it, but she figures there must be a reason. Alex hasn’t done anything without reason so far. Whether this is merely familiarity again, or whether there’s a reason, it’s no hardship to follow her guideline.   
“I’d forgotten how free I feel while running,” Alex admits when they’ve circled the room a dozen times. “And when I can’t get tired from pushing too hard, it feels even better. I feel like I could run for hours.”

“You probably could,” Astra says as she considers. “Heaven will sustain you, and even a newcomer to this plane would find it nearly impossible to use the energy given faster than Heaven provides. It is not impossible, but it would be difficult with mere running.”

Astra remembers the few times she’s pushed past the strength Heaven gives her, and wonders if these skills Alex is still practicing would make those times easier. Without the benefit of Heaven’s grace, have humans learned skills the angels could benefit from? And if so, how can Astra get the other angels to accept that fact?

“This place will remain here for you, whenever you should decide you wish to return. I would like to see more of that combat style you practice, but if you wish to run for hours, you will have a place.”

At that, Alex flashes her a smile bright enough Astra can’t help comparing it to the Light from this morning. Such simple joy is the bedrock of Heaven, and finding a way to bring a glimpse of that to even one person fills Astra with a joy of her own.

“One more lap, then, and then we’ll get to the fun stuff.”

Astra can’t help herself for the final lap and lifts into the sky, spreading her wings to circle the room. Much like Alex and running, she hasn’t had time to fly for the freedom of it lately. Or she hasn’t made the time, which amounts to the same thing. It feels good to stretch her wings for a moment.

“I get that it’s an angel thing, but I’m a little sad I don’t get a set of wings for myself.” There’s no bitterness in Alex’s tone, so Astra takes it as the harmless wish it is, rather than a sign of deeper envy that doesn’t belong. “You look pretty great, soaring around like that. The red deepens when you fly, making your wings flash. But then I remember my fear of heights, and I get over it.”

Landing in front of Alex, Astra considers her words. “I believe you would enjoy flying if you could. You speak of freedom in running, and there is much of that in flying.”

“Well, I don’t have wings, so it doesn’t matter much either way. And for now, I think we had something else to do anyway.”

“Show me how to begin, then,” Astra invites, waiting for Alex to take the lead once more.

Considering, Alex turns to study the room. “Well, we don’t have mats, so I think taking it easy is a good idea to start. No all-out fighting, just some measured sparring. I know you can’t really get hurt up here, but I have too many memories of taking bad falls. I’d probably tense up if I start to go down.”

“I will follow your lead. It could be interesting to see how our fighting styles compare. I’m sure much has changed since I last faced another in combat.”

She’ll have to remember to stay on the ground for this battle, though in the future who knows. Suddenly launching into flight would be a surprise Alex might not anticipate. And Astra remembers enough to know the element of surprise shouldn’t be discounted.

“An easy spar, then. Just enough to see what we know.”

With that, Alex drops into a ready stance, though it’s not one Astra recognizes. Their styles might be more different than she’d realized.

Still, a fight is a fight, and it’s unlikely their styles are so mismatched that they can’t fight each other. So Astra takes up her own stance and nods for Alex to begin.

The first blow comes quickly, and Astra barely turns it away. She’s used to a measured opening exchange, not a sudden strike. And the movements of Alex’s arms are unfamiliar, never ceasing as she protects her torso and face. Clearly useful for quick responses, Astra will have to remember that.

Launching an attack of her own, Astra isn’t surprised when Alex blocks it. Already she can tell the differences between them. Alex prefers quick movements and a constant guard, where the angel’s fighting style is slower, more measured. There’s more strength to her blows, but that makes them easier to avoid or block.

They continue to exchange testing blows, learning to anticipate each other’s reactions. It’s clearly not the best matching of styles, but they manage. Astra settles into a rhythm, blocking each of Alex’s blows and occasionally launching one of her own. She can already tell it would be difficult to break through Alex’s defense with her current style, though if she unleashed her full strength, that might change. But this practice fight is most assuredly not the time for that.

And then Alex lashes out with her legs, and Astra is caught completely unaware.

The kick lands where no fist has, and Astra stumbles to the side. All at once, Alex stops, looking sheepish. “Are you okay? I thought for sure you’d block me.”

“It was an unexpected move,” Astra explains, steadying herself. She hadn’t expected the flash of pain that comes with a landed blow any more than she’d expected the blow itself. How long since she felt pain? How many thousands of years?

But it’s already fading, and Astra knows the brief hurt was unintended. The price of learning something new. Change, after all, is rarely comfortable.

“Do you often use your legs in this combat style of yours?” she asks, pushing past the brief unease.

Alex frowns, slightly but Astra still catches it. “Yeah, I’ll use just about anything in a real fight. Kicks, punches, biting, hair pulling, scratching, whatever works, I’ll do it. For sparring, though, I mostly stick to punches and kicks. More or less of either, depending on what style I’m working on.”

Alex had mentioned that before, Astra remembers. Learning additional styles from others. But she hadn’t realized that there were multiple styles in Alex’s time. She’d thought they would be from different time periods. Or, well, she’d assumed. Once again, Astra realizes she doesn’t know enough about Earth to make a guess about specifics.

“How many do you know?”

Alex has to stop and think, overwhelming Astra even more. How many must there be for Alex to not know immediately?

“I’m pretty good in three, though not as strong in the third. And I’ve picked up a few moves here and there from another five. But haven’t studied the forms themselves to know more than a couple cool stances or moves. Definitely not enough to say I know them. Like I said, I’ll use whatever works.”

Not so many as she’d thought, though still more than Heaven. Angels and archangels had their own styles, based on the weaponry and abilities they possessed, but that was it. No specialties, no moves learned from the other style. And really they were the same style, just with adaptations for those weapons and abilities.

“Why, how many do you know?”

“I am skilled only in the combat of Archangels,” Astra admits. It’s almost embarrassing, but she reminds herself that pride has no place here. She knows what she knows, and will learn what she can.

“Well, how about we keep going, then? You should see what I can do if you’re going to learn it.”

That makes a good amount of sense, and with a nod, Astra agrees. The sooner they begin, the sooner she can learn.

***

Hurrying through the halls used to house Heaven’s angels, Astra looks for Kara. The younger angel has been difficult to find, but Astra needs to talk to her. This is her last idea before she starts flying aimlessly through the skies looking for her.

She remembers, though, how much Kara loved the room of fountains. It’s always quiet, always peaceful, but the fountains themselves provide enough distraction to keep her focused for hours. And more importantly, it’s usually deserted.

As she enters, Astra hears a soft laugh from across the room and smiles. Her guess has paid off, then. 

Moving closer, the smile changes from one of accomplishment to something softer. It is indeed Kara, she can tell now that she’s closer, but it’s a Kara she’s never heard before. There’s no struggle in her voice, no carefully projected facade that Astra could always see through.

No, this is Kara as she should be. Truly at peace and secure in who she is in a way she never managed in her time as a guardian angel. And for that more than anything, Astra thanks the change to Heaven that brought it about.

“Archangel!” Kara exclaims as she rounds the final bend in the path. She jumps to her feet in reflex, inclining her head in a sign of respect. And the mask has once more settled in place. Now that Kara knows what she’s actually masking, it’s an easier fit, but still a mask.

“My apologies for interrupting you, Kara. I did not intend to intrude on your time with your wife. And well met to you, Cat.”

The informality is carefully planned, but it makes the impression Astra wanted. She isn’t visiting in her position as leader of the Archangel Council today. Or, well, she is, but not in the way Kara would anticipate. No, this time, she’s here on her self-appointed task.

Kara relaxes a little at the greeting, and Astra breathes a sigh of relief. It’s a start, and she’ll take it.

“Is there something you need, Archangel?”

The informal greeting hadn’t done everything Astra hoped, but it had done enough. Now to continue what it started. “Yes, Kara. But it is a request I make as Astra, not as Archangel Astra In-Ze. May I join you?”

Rather than instantly agreeing, Kara turns to look at her wife, and Astra feels a flash of promise. She knows Kara’s loyalties are undoubtedly divided these days, but the hierarchy of Heaven is absolute. If Kara were still in formal mode she would never resist the command of an archangel. For her to check with Cat is a good sign that this meeting will accomplish what Astra desires.

“We would be honored for you to join us.” Cat is the one that answers, but Astra nods all the same.

“I don’t know how much of an honor it will be, but I thank you,” Astra says as she sits. It’s clear from Cat’s response that Kara’s been giving her lessons in how angels behave, lessons that Astra both approves of and is saddened by. Approves, because involving your spouse in your world can only be a good thing, especially when your world will be home for the rest of eternity. They had many years together on Earth for Kara to learn that culture, and now it’s Cat’s turn.

And yet, it saddens her. Saddens, because she’s seen that such formality and strict guides are not always the norm among humans. There’s a divide between their worlds that has nothing to do with Heaven and Earth.

“How way we be of service, Astra?” Kara asks, only stumbling a little over her name. It’s a good sign.

“There is a human, recently arrived in Heaven, that was causing quite a disturbance in the Great Hall. She was practicing one of the Earthly combat forms there, where she had room to spread out. It was an unfamiliar sight, to be sure. The guardians brought it to the Council’s attention?”

“And you wish for me to speak with her to determine an alternate location for her practice?” Kara asks, earning a smile from Astra. How different her response was to the Council’s, and how clearly it highlights how much the Council has to learn.

“No, I have already done so. I found her a place near the dwelling spaces for her practice and have been joining her there.”

She’s managed to surprise Kara, Astra can see that immediately. The thought of an archangel meeting with a human is strange enough, but to continue meeting? Unheard of.

Cat doesn’t seem as surprised, but then, she wouldn’t be. Astra remembers enough details of her life to know this is a woman who thrived on change and challenges. And that’s one of the biggest reasons she’s here now. Astra needs help, and who better than these two?

“If you don’t intend for me to find a solution, then what is your request?”

“I wish for you, for both of you, to join us tomorrow after Calling of the Light. To meet with Alex and learn from her.”

Cat’s look grows more speculative than Astra intended, and she wonders what hidden secrets the woman sees. Cat is human, with all her life experiences in a world vastly different from Earth, but she’s bonded to an angel. That’s shaped her in directions no one could anticipate—more, even, than it had Kara.

“Of course,” Kara says after a glance at Cat. “Should we meet you in the Great Hall so you can show us the way?”

It’s easier than giving directions, even to Kara who might know the area well enough to find the right place. So Astra nods, well satisfied by the conversation. She now has the help of the two in Heaven who are most likely to find the answers Astra cannot see herself. And that is more than she had this morning.

***

“I’d forgotten how peaceful the Calling is,” Kara says as Astra lands next to her, looking up at the Light with her eyes closed. She isn’t an archangel or a guardian, so her wings aren’t the same as Astra’s. The fire she calls to them is dimmer, a muted orange rather than the bright flames Astra calls up. There are threads of other colors wreathed in the flames, green and blue flashes, an occasional pop of darker shades, verging on black. It’s the biggest visible change since her bonding to Cat, and Astra can feel the unease from the guardians watching.

How sad it is that they worry over something like this. Something that should bring only joy. A bond blessed by Heaven itself.

It’s one of many things Astra hopes to see change. If not immediately, knowing how cautious angles can be, then eventually. There is a peace in steadiness, Astra knows that. But there’s also the risk of stagnation, and she fears they’ve crossed that line without seeing.

“I said the same thing, the last time I joined in,” Astra admits. She’s vaguely saddened she missed it herself, but there was business to attend to before she could join them. And there will be other times. If she truly wishes to feel the Light, all she has to do is reach for it.

“It’s a beautiful sight. Both the Calling and your responses to it.”

“Have you not seen Kara’s wings in full Light?” Astra can’t help asking, wondering at that. True, most angels don’t call on the Light to that extent very often. But if Kara is introducing Cat to the fullness of Heaven, surely that would be on the list somewhere.

“I wanted to bring her here for it,” Kara explains sheepishly. “But I was afraid of what might be said.”

Astra can read between the lines easily enough, and once again feels saddened at how they’ve had to act. Kara is clearly afraid of further censure from the Council over this change, and has undoubtedly put all her focus into showing Cat everything she needs to know for the Council to find her acceptable. All the lessons Kara struggled with for years.

And that is no longer sharing Heaven with Cat. No, that’s sharing the mask. And this time, for all the wrong reasons.

“No one should be ashamed of the Light, in whatever form it takes,” Astra announces, using a small Archangel trick to let her words carry. All angels within the Hall will hear and understand, and hopefully Kara will have a warmer welcome next time she watches the Calling. “Now then, shall we go? I don’t wish to keep Alex waiting.”

Joint nods are her answer, Kara’s given with a bright smile on her face. She knows what Astra’s just done, and she’s thankful for it. Astra’s glad to see it, but it’s the least she could do. The least she  _ will  _ do, if things don’t improve.

Flying is much faster than walking, and it’s a matter of mere moments to lead them to where Alex is waiting. She hadn’t warned her there’d be guests today, and from the way Alex’s smile droops when she walks in, Astra thinks that might’ve been a mistake. But one it’s too late to fix.

“More students?” Alex asks, doing a remarkable job of not letting that flash of emotion color her voice.

“In a manner of speaking, yes. Alex, this is Kara and her wife, Cat. I wanted their help on something related to our lessons, so I believed inviting them here to watch would be the best route.” The explanation helps, but Astra can’t shake the feeling Alex isn’t completely happy with their presence. And that baffles her. From the beginning, Alex had mentioned learning from others, and yet when Astra shows up with someone, she seems disappointed. Strange, very strange.

“I didn’t know angels got married,” Alex says as she crosses the room to shake their hands. It’s one of the strangest gestures Astra’s seen from the humans, but Kara and Cat both seem familiar with it. Further proof they’re the ones Astra needs to make her plans work.

“Oh, we’re a strange case. We got married while I was banished from Heaven after nearly letting Cat get run over.” Kara speaks of it easily now, earning an eye roll from Cat. “Most angels don’t interact closely enough with humans to fall in love, and I only did because I was living as a human at the time. A fact I’m very grateful for now.”

“And I’m very grateful you only almost let me get run over,” Cat says, elbowing Kara slightly. “It’s nice to meet you, Alex. Astra says you caused quite a stir, practicing in the Hall.”

Unrepentant, Alex just shrugs. “It had more space than the rooms they gave me, and I did try to keep out of the way. But I like this place better.”

Scanning around the room, Astra can see why. They’ve made more than a few improvements to the place over the last few weeks. There is padding on the floor now, something Astra’s found herself grateful for more than once. There are devices she still doesn’t understand in one of the corners, ones Alex now uses to stretch before every session. Astra hasn’t bothered yet, feeling silly every time she tried, but if Alex wants them, Alex will have them.

It’s much nicer than the emptiness of the room when they’d first started meeting here, to be sure. It has an air of purpose that Astra can feel, an edge most of Heaven doesn’t. There’s still peace here, of course, but it’s focused.

“I haven’t seen a gym like this in years,” Kara says as she looks around. “It used to be a good way to learn my limits, but after that, I didn’t bother. It’s impressive that you’ve managed to recreate it here.”

“Mostly Astra’s doing, really. I wouldn’t know where to start. But she’s good about finding the things I need somehow.”

Astra feels a flush of embarrassment, because she hasn’t admitted to Alex where the things come from. Not some storehouse of forgotten items the way Astra suspects she believes. No, all of the items here had been custom made to Alex’s descriptions. Made by Astra herself.

She’d rationalized it as part of her discretion. She still thinks keeping the Council out of this until she has more answers is for the best. If she goes to them with only an argument, that’s all she’ll get in return. But if she goes to them with a solution, well. It’s much easier to prove at that point.

So she’d made what Alex needed. She used to forge swords for the Archangels before she sat on the Council, so she has all the metalworking skills she needed. Once she knew what Alex was describing, she could make it. The mats and required padding were harder, but Astra was a quick learner. A few trips to where the robes they all wear are made, and she had enough understanding to come up with a few clever solutions. 

Cat sends her another sharp look, and Astra knows her embarrassment had been noticed. Not by Kara or Alex, thankfully, but Cat at least has seen what she tried to hide. That’s an excellent skill to have, and Astra is glad of it. Even if it does mean she can’t hide as much as she’d like. 

Still, what harm can come from Cat knowing what she’d done? A few things for Alex isn’t a great secret. Astra doesn’t even know why she’s hidden their source. Humility is the obvious answer, but it doesn’t feel right. Not exactly. But close enough to satisfy Astra, so long as she doesn’t think too hard on it.

“The learning goes faster with the proper equipment,” Astra says, deftly avoiding the subject. “And that learning is part of why I asked you two here. You’ve been distant from the other angels, but I haven’t seen you with the humans either, and I thought perhaps you would be more comfortable here, in a place where an angel and human both spend time. And beyond that, I wanted your opinions. You are the only two in Heaven with the specific set of experiences likely to help you see the truth, and I need that viewpoint.”

“The truth about what?” Kara asks, frowning slightly.

“About the divide in Heaven,” Cat answers before Astra can get a word out. “That’s what this is about, isn’t it. Or you wouldn’t ask us. If this is the only place up here that angels and humans interact, you’ve got a major divide between the two groups.”

“Ah, yes.” Astra is surprised Cat had seen it so clearly, but maybe it shouldn’t be that big of a surprise. After all, hadn’t she recruited Kara and Cat both for that point of view? “There is indeed a divide between the angels and the humans. In the past, perhaps there were reasons. Things were tense after the Sundering, and angels withdrew to mourn and recover. But the distance has only grown since then. And I fear what it means for us, that we cannot understand each other so easily as we once might. More, I fear what has been lost.”

Kara’s too young to remember those days, one of the few angels created since the Sundering. But she’s old enough to have seen some of the changes. She doesn’t know what’s been lost, but she knows what’s changed.

Kara and Cat exchange glances before looking at Alex, who nods. Astra has shared that fear more than once as they learned together, slowly opening up to the woman in a way Astra has with no one else. There was just something about her, something that drew Astra in. A flash of life that gleams within the placid nature of Heaven. There’s little life in the afterlife, after all.

But Alex hadn’t left her life behind. She’d dragged it with her, made it a part of Heaven. The second breath of fresh air in millennia. This is a time of change, and Astra wants to see where it leads. Wants to guide her brothers and sisters into something new. Something built  _ with  _ the humans that call Heaven their home, not merely something that fits them in where there’s room.

“Tell us what you need.”

***

As Astra calls the Council session to order, she takes a deep breath to settle herself. Today is the day that changes everything. Or at least, the day that  _ starts  _ everything. There will be arguments and lectures enough to test even an archangel’s patience. If they’re unlucky, this Council session may hold the first arguments since the Sundering.

But Astra has faith in them all. They can weather this storm and come through stronger for it. There will be no falling, no fighting. Their voices may rise, but their tempers will not. That is the strength of the Council, and Astra believes that strength will remain.

“My friends, no. My brothers and sisters,” she starts before anyone can take over the meeting. “I bring to you an observation, and a request. I ask that you listen and trust. And together, we will find a way forward.”

With such a start to the session, the other Archangels don’t know how to respond. Astra’s thrown them off, which is both good for her ability to speak, and a troubling symptom of the issue at hand. But Astra knows they will recover. And then, well, then they’ll see.

“I have invited several experts on the matter at hand to speak today, and it is to them I ask you to listen.”

With that and a wave of her hand, Astra opens the doors to the Council chamber to reveal Alex, Cat, and Kara. They’ve become good friends over the months they’ve spent together, and Kara shadows both Alex and her wife in a protective stance. Her wings spread slightly, ready to sweep around both humans should any Archangel lose their temper, and she wears the armor of Heaven rather than loose robes. Armor no angel has worn in centuries. It’s a challenge, not to the Council but to their thinking, though Astra knows no one will recognize it as such. Not yet.

As they step into the Council circle, Astra gives Alex a comforting smile and nods to indicate she has the floor. Cat will speak later, and perhaps Kara as well, but it is Alex that started this whole thing. So it’s only right that she speaks first.

And with a deep breath, she does exactly that.

In the end, it takes several hours for the Council to settle. They’d interrupted before Alex could finish, accused Astra of conspiring against heaven, even accused Kara of falling during her time on Earth. For the first time since the Sundering, the Council lost their control and  _ shouted  _ at one another. And through it all, Astra remained calm.

Kara didn’t have the same patience, not on her own, but every time she started to respond in kind, Cat was there. A single touch to her arm would bring Kara back to herself, and Astra smiled every time she saw it. They truly were a matched pair, and she’s grateful that such a love came out of Kara’s punishment. 

In the end, it hadn’t gone as badly as Astra feared. No one drew their blade or threatened harm. Yelling they could weather, and grow from it later. But if a sword was drawn, the others would respond in kind. Astra has every faith in her ability to fight anyone on the Council, the same as she trusts the other three in her group to do the same. But that is a struggle that would shake the very foundations of Heaven, and Astra would not put her home through that for anything.

Nam-Tor had been the first to storm out, wings flaring slightly as he fought for control. Astra wasn’t surprised; she’d known he would be the greatest obstacle on the Council. What did surprise her is that they’d won Fira Tos-Id to their side after an hour of arguing, and Kas-Ran soon after. She hadn’t expected support so easily or so quickly. But now that they have it, she won’t turn it down.

The rest of the Council filtered out after Nam-Tor stormed off, leaving Astra behind. She’d been tired, so tired, after the hours of arguing her position, and as Kara wilted, she’d gestured for her to take the humans out. They’ll have to do this again in a few days, Astra knows. There will be no peaceful Council sessions for months after an uproar like this. But hopefully, the balance will slowly tip.

She already knows of at least two other Archangels who will likely seek her out later in private to question her carefully. She’d fought beside both in those long-ago wars, and knows they were fierce fighters. They’d taken to peace with the same longing she had, but they’ve all seen enough to know readiness is important. If no angel ever need raise their blade in attack or defense again, Astra will be happy. But there are no guarantees in life or Heaven. No matter how much they’d like to believe there are. The only certainty is the Light, and though they are of the Light, they are not the Light themselves.

Finally alone, Astra closes her eyes and breathes deeply, trying to let go of the lingering tension brought on by hearing so many Archangels yelling. It brought back troubling memories, no matter how she tried to push them down. So now that she’s alone, she has a chance to settle them completely.

“Angels arguing, also not something I expected from heaven.”

It’s not until Alex speaks that Astra realizes she hadn’t left with Kara. And though Astra would never admit it, the voice in the stillness startles her.

“We do not argue often,” she defends to cover the lapse. But somehow she knows Alex saw it anyway, and Astra finds she doesn’t mind. “And I hope we will not argue long.”

“You think they’ll change?”

“I do. We have been too long without change; I fear we have become stuck. But not so terribly that we cannot free ourselves. And not so deeply that we cannot see the path before us.”

They are Archangels for a reason, after all. Charged with the leadership and guidance of Heaven itself, they are blessed with greater sight than any others in Creation. Astra knows what they said is the truth, so she knows the others will eventually believe it as well. She just has to be patient and hold to her faith.

“You know, when I first woke up in Heaven, I was actually unhappy. I still had so much of my life to live, and then suddenly, I had none of it. And everyone expected me to be thrilled.” Alex is speaking softly, moving closer to Astra so her words cannot be lost in the vast room, and her words are more open than Astra has ever heard from her. “So, of course, I was anything but. I missed Earth, and all I could see was what I missed. I felt trapped. Even the good stuff, like the peace that was everywhere, felt confining. So I started fighting. I wanted someone to make me stop, to prove that everything I felt was justified. To prove I was trapped here.”

“And then I didn’t stop you.”

Alex laughs, shaking her head. “No, you didn’t. You gave me a place with everything I needed, and room to run. A sparring partner, so I could fight and feel again. Friends who also didn’t try to stop me, who felt as out of place as I did. You showed me I was still free. Not trapped in an endless eternity at all.”

Astra can’t help frowning, not sure she likes the idea of anyone feeling trapped in Heaven. How many more have there been over the centuries? How many struggled to adapt, missing the life they left rather than relaxing into Heaven’s peace?

They’ll have to change that, Astra decides. One more change, but part of what they’ve already argued for. They can’t make Heaven like Earth, not without losing what makes Heaven, well, Heaven. But they can try to make humans more welcome here. 

“Heaven is the fulfillment of a promise, not the end of a life.” Or at least, it was  _ supposed  _ to be. And it will be again.

Alex nods, a smile on her face despite looking like she’s struggling with something. “I have a favor to ask.”

“Name it, and if it is within my power-”

“You always do that, you know?” Alex interrupts, causing Astra to sputter into a confused silence. “You always just- do things for me. Whether I ask or not. Kara told me you made all the exercise stuff yourself. You’re the lead Councillor, an Archangel with responsibilities, but you made exercise equipment because I like stretching better that way.”

“It was no great trouble.” Astra isn’t sure where this is going, not after Alex interrupted. But she knows she’ll do whatever she can for this woman. And that’s all she really needs to know.

“Take me flying?”

This request is the first to truly surprise Astra, but she doesn’t hesitate. She wasn’t lying, all those months ago, when she said Alex would probably love the sense of freedom that flying brought. Even carried by another rather than moving under her own power, flying still brought you close to the sky. Astra knows Alex will enjoy that.

“Of course,” is all she says, but Astra knows her smile has widened beyond her usual grin. Though she’d never told anyone, she’s longed for this day, for the chance to show Alex what she’s missing. And now she has the opportunity to do just that.

The Council chamber is atop the highest levels of Heaven, a place where until recently, no human has ever stood. It overlooks the entirety of the realm, from the sprawling fields of flowers to the humans’ dwelling places. There are mountains in the distance, a boundary of Heaven’s lands that few ever climb. After all, beyond the mountains is the darkness, and after living in Heaven’s Light, the darkness feels more than cold. It feels empty and bereft. There is no life in the darkness, though there is a sense of possibility. Still, that’s not enough to balance the emptiness.

Directly below them is one of the larger fields of flowers, and Astra takes a moment to breathe in the fragrance that wafts up to them before turning to Alex and offering her arms. She hasn’t flown with anyone before, but she’s seen Kara fly with Cat often enough.

Alex steps into her arms without hesitation, looking up at Astra with all the trust she’d hoped to someday see. And now that the day is here, Astra knows it was worth waiting for.

Still, she starts small. A few strong beats of her wings have them hovering just over the terrace, letting Alex get used to the sensation. She doesn’t flinch, the trust in her eyes never wavering. And then Astra moves them slowly out into the open air.

For long moments Alex doesn’t look anywhere else, then she turns her head to look below them. There’s a faint feeling of tension in her body that Astra can feel, as tightly pressed together as they are, but she doesn’t lose her calm. And the longer they fly, the more she relaxes.

“You were right, it’s beautiful up here. And it does feel free. More than running, even.”

“I find it peaceful, and have often spent hours just flying across the skies of Heaven to think.” More often since meting Alex, maybe, but even before that Astra loved the feeling of soaring through the skies.

“It’s a good place for that,” Alex agrees. “I have a few thoughts myself.”

And then Ales is kissing her, soft and sweet. Not rushed or hurried, not pushing too far, just...perfect. And Astra kisses back without a thought, because this is what she was missing.

Heaven might still have more to do, more changes to make, but Astra has found what she’s been circling. What she hasn’t let herself even consider, too used to pushing down her emotions beneath a wall of what she must be.

But flying is freedom, and they can have this now.

And the rest?

The rest will sort itself out in time.


End file.
